The Chosen Heir
by Red Angel-Blue Angel
Summary: Nyx Trueblood discovers she is a witch and attends Hogwarts. Unusual things begin to happen to her from her first day, and she soon learns that there is more in store for her than just schooling. None of which look good.


So this will be my first multi-chapter fic. I already have some chapters written so I will try to update once a week until I reach the end of the pre-written chapters. I hope you enjoy this. It will all (mostly) be coming from my o/c character but Harry and all the other main characters from Harry Potter will be in here. This is also rated T for future chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Harry Potter series in any way, shape or form. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and other associated parties. Part of the text in this fic is taken straight from the Harry Potter books which I do not own.

Now. **Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Nyx Trueblood, was a little eleven year old girl with thick, black hair and two mismatched, peculiar, eyes. She also had ivory alabaster skin, which looked out of place in the middle of summer.

She was in the front yard of brown bricked home, sitting underneath a tree, reading a book. She could here the children across the street, laughing and playing together. She didn't go and join them though, they didn't like her.

Suddenly, they quieted. She could hear their feet quietly scoot across he road, trying to get close to her, probably trying to scare her. She glanced up briefly, her right brown eye and her left green eye flashing in the sunlight. They froze for a moment, surprised that they were caught. She could feel the terror, feel how unnerved they were when they saw her face – her eyes. And then they ran, with their high pitch, childlike yelps echoing down the street.

She lowered her eyes back to her book, showing no outward appearance that she cared about what had just happened. But inside, her fear and anger was burning like red-hot iron. Everyone had the same reaction to her, all the kids her age – even some adults.

"Don't look so sad."

Nyx blinked and looked up. The elderly mail lady was standing in-front of her. She could feel nothing but affection and empathy from the mail lady, her white curly hair and kind brown eyes looking down at her.

"It doesn't matter what they think," the mail lady continued.

Nyx gave the mail lady one of her rare smiles. "I don't want to be friends with them anyway." She replied. The mail lady seemed to always know what to say even though she didn't truly understand Nyx. Nyx's smile disappeared though. After she had said that, she could feel pity coming from the mail lady. The mail lady may be nice and understanding but Nyx hated when people pitied her.

Instead of saying anything else though, the mail lady took a few envelopes out of her mail bag and handed them to Nyx. Nyx took them and looked back up at her. The mail lady smiled one last time before she turned and walked away with a, "See you tomorrow, Nyx."

Nyx watched her walk away for a few more moments before she looked down at the letters. There were two bills and one postcard. She was fixing to set them aside when she saw something fall beside her. She looked up quickly, into the branches of the tree but didn't see anything, so she slowly returned her attention to the fallen object.

It was a thick envelope made from heavy, yellowish parchment. She picked it up carefully turning it over in her hands. When she turned it over and saw who it was addressed to she froze in shock. _Her name _was written on the front in green ink. She vaguely noted that there was no stamp while she thought of who would have sent it, and why it had fallen out of a tree.

She had no friends to send her anything because everyone thought she was an oddity, a freak of nature, she knew it couldn't be from the school cause it was summer break and she didn't go to the library – she preferred buying books brand new. But even so, it was as if it was from someone who intimately knew knew her living arrangements, according to the address:

Ms. N. Trueblood

The SW Bedroom

12 Note Street

Halsemere

Surrey

As for why it fell out of a tree, she still had no idea.

She turned it over and was fixing to open it when it was ripped from her hands. She jumped up, her head snapping to the person holding her letter. They were the two teenage boys who lived on the street. One had brown hair and the other had blond but both had a cruel glint in their eyes.

"Did the freak get a letter?" The blond boy asked, waving her letter in her face and snatching it back before she could.

Anger bubbled up inside Nyx, creeping through her veins like molten lava. She glared at them through narrowed eyes, her brown eye flashing a dangerous red and her green a poisonous jade.

"Give it back." Nyx said, in a low deadly voice, not at all sounding like an eleven year old.

"Who would be sending the little weirdo a letter?" The boy continued, acting as if he hadn't heard her. "The monster doesn't have any friends cause everyone knows she's just a freak of natur-"

"I SAID GIVE IT BACK!" Nyx screamed at them in rage. The blond boy yelped, dropping the letter as if it had burned him, and, curiously enough, his hand looked red and blistered. He looked at his hand in disbelief, then the letter, and then at Nyx and her rage filled eyes, a dark angry force seeming to thrum around her. Then they ran, both of them. She watched them run down the street until they turned the corner and she couldn't see them anymore.

Slowly she walked towards the letter and picked it up, seating herself back under the tree, next to her book. Blood still rushed harshly behind her ears and her vision was still tinged with red around the edges. She breathed for a moment, trying to calm down. She knew she had overreacted but she was sick of being called things like that and sick of being treated less than human.

After she had calmed down she carefully opened the envelope. There was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter _H_. She took the papers out which was made of the same yellow parchment as the envelope and unfolded it, reading:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Trueblood,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Your sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

She stared at the piece of parchment dubiously. Was this some kind of joke? She couldn't think of anyone who would take time out of their day to play a prank on her. And she knew her mother wouldn't do anything like that to her – her mother loved her too much.

But if, for a moment, she believed this was real, it would explain a few things that have happened around her. The letter burning the blond boys hand . . . once when someone had called her filthy names she found herself explosive with anger and the person found themselves unable to speak . . . and the way she could feel other peoples feelings whenever they were near, she had always thought she was just perceptive but now that she really thought about it, she could feel the emotions of people whether she was looking at them or not – in fact, she could feel people before she saw them.

Thinking that there was a chance this was real, she turned her attention to the second page and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plane work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed had (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Magical Beast and Where to Find them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT

ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

It was all too thorough to be a joke, Nyx thought. Maybe she should ask her mother? But what if she said it wasn't real and that she should throw it away? She wouldn't let her throw this away. She knew her mother knew something. She didn't know why she thought that but she was going to get the answer out of her mother one way or another. Good thing she never actually told her mother she could sense other peoples emotions.

--NYXTRUEBLOOD--

"Mom? I've received a letter in the mail." Nyx was standing in front of her mother who was sitting in an armchair flipping through a magazine. When her mother heard what Nyx had said she stopped and looked up at her with curious brown eyes.

She could feel her mothers surprise and then curiousness settle in her mind. So far Nyx didn't think there was anything suspicious.

"Really? Who's it from Nyxy?" Her mother asked, using her nickname that only her mother was allowed to use. Nyx thought she could answer carefully so as not to surprise her mother but that could give her time to come up with a lie of some sort, not that she ever thought that her mother would lie to her about something like this but you never know. She _was_ basically asking her mother if she herself was a witch or not. So she decided being blunt would be more effective.

"It's an acceptance letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." There. That should be blunt enough.

Her mother froze, and then she could fell a slew of emotions rolling off her mother onto her with such great force she nearly lost her balance. First there was shock, then irritation, followed by anger, then nervousness, sorrow, defiance, doubt, fear, love, and finally, calm acceptance. Nyx breathed deeply trying to focus. She had never felt some ones emotion hit her that hard before, it left her winded.

Her mother hadn't seemed to notice Nyx's shortness of breath and asked for the letter. Nyx handed it to her and her mother looked over both pages before sighing defeatedly.

"Nyxy, sweetie," her mother began. "There are some things I haven't told you. Things about your dad, things about _yourself_." Nyx held her breath, waiting. "I'm sorry I haven't said anything until now," her mother continued, her blue eyes pleading. The sorrow Nyx could feel from her mother confirmed her words. "Can you forgive me for keeping these secrets from you?"

Nyx gazed at her mother steadily for a moment. "You will tell me about these secrets, right?" Nyx asked only to be sure. She didn't want to forgive her endless she knew she was getting the information that was kept from her.

Her mother nodded. "Of course." Nyx could feel her mothers regret for keeping these secrets, so she nodded.

She sat on the chair beside her mother as she told Nyx everything from the very beginning. She started with how she had met Nyx's father. She told her how years later – after Nyx had been born – she found out that her father was a wizard and how the divorce soon followed. She told Nyx how she was afraid to tell her anything about the wizarding world – "Not that I know much about it myself." She said laughing – and how she had hoped that Nyx would not turn out to be a witch because she was scared to have to send Nyx into a world she herself didn't understand and would never be able to understand being the muggle that she was – "You father said "muggle" is what they call non-magic people" – she ended her revelation with, "Nyxy, I am _so_ sorry I had kept all this from you. I had no right to do so."

Her mother seemed to be waiting for an answer so she said, "Your right. You _didn't _have any right to keep this from me. But I forgive you mom. How could I not?" And Nyx gave her mother a smile of pure happiness and love.

Nyx could feel her mothers relief as she smiled back and said, "So, Hogwarts huh?" And the rest of the day flew by as they talked about the new school, Hogwarts, Nyx would be going to and imagining what it will be like, how she will learn magic and wondering what kind of funny spells she would learn.

That night she dreamt of her father. Unlike her other fuzzy memories and dreams, she could see him as clear as if he were standing before her. She looked up at his face in slight shock – he had mismatched eyes just like her, though they were in different colors, grey and dark blue, they were still different than anyone else's. She noticed that she had his black hair and ivory skin too.

As a matter of fact, she thought, even her face structure looked the same as her fathers, she had the same pointed face and small sharp nose, it was a little unnerving. She wondered what traits of her mother she had.

Her father smiled lovingly at her and softly ruffled her hair, affectionately. She didn't know why she could suddenly remember her father so clearly, maybe she was trying to show herself that she wasn't really a freak like everyone said she was.

--NYXTRUEBLOOD--

"Mom? How are we going to get all my school supplies?" It was the next day and Nyx was looking over the letter again, as soon as she had gotten her hands on it that morning it hadn't left her possession.

Her mother furrowed her eyebrows slightly, while she concentrated on cutting the vegetables for the stew she was cooking. "I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it..." She trailed off into thought.

Nyx returned her attention to the list of supplies she would need. Surely they would know that her mother was a . . . a muggle, and that her mother didn't know where to get this stuff.

"And what does it mean by "We await you owl?"" Nyx continued.

But before her mother could answer, the doorbell rang cutting into their thoughts. Her mother wiped her hands on a dish towel before going to answer the door. Nyx followed farther behind her wondering who it was.

"Hello. May I help you?" Her mother asked the person standing on doorstep.

"Are you Sara Lassen? You have a daughter Nyx Trueblood?" A woman asked.

Nyx jerked her head up in surprise at her name and tried to see who it was. Who would be asking for her her? Did it have something to do with the letter?

"Yes." Her mother answered carefully, "Why?"

"You have gotten the acceptance letter from Hogwarts I presume?" The lady asked, then continued, not waiting for an answer, "I'm here to take her to get her school supplies."

Nyx could feel shock emanating from her mother, she didn't blame her though, she herself was just as shocked.

"Would you like to come in?" Her mother asked, opening the door wider and allowing the woman to walk through. She had short yellow-blond hair and honey gold eyes. She looked nice enough. But she was wearing the strangest clothing: a long pale blue . . . cloak? Robe? Were these wizards robes? When her eyes fell on Nyx she seemed to brighten.

"You must be Ms. Nyx Trueblood," she said, walking up to her and shaking her hand. "I'm Jinn Sunning." She released Nyx's hand at that point and now had her attention on both her and her mother.

"I was sent from the Ministry of Magic."

"You have a ministry?" Her mother blurted out. Nyx could feel her mothers embarrassment.

"Of course we do!" Jinn said laughing lightly, "If we didn't the whole world would be in complete chaos!"

Her mother blinked, and then seeming to return to herself, she showed Jinn to the living room and served tea.

"So," Jinn began, "I'm here to pick up Ms. Trueblood and help her get her school supplies down in Diagon Alley."

"Where's that?" Her mother asked, "Will I be able to go?"

Nyx could feel a bit of sorrow wafting off Jinn.

"I'm sorry," Jinn replied, "But muggles aren't allowed into our world. There are few exceptions to this rule, one being that since you are the mother of Ms. Trueblood you will be able to accompany her to the train platform to see her off, but that is about as much contact a muggle should ever get to the wizarding world."

Her mothers face looked sad for a moment her eyes downcast.

"Diagon Alley is located in London, we should be back before the day's out." Jinn hurried on, seeing Sara's expression.

Sara looked back up and tried to give a smile. "How much money will she need?"

Jinn blinked, and then chuckled as if Sara had asked something stupid. "Muggle money is worthless in our world. But you don't have to worry, because the Trueblood family was very rich. Tartin Trueblood left all the fortune to Nyx before he died."

Sara sucked in a breath and Nyx froze. Her father was dead? _Dead?_ She knew her mother hadn't known because she could feel her mothers shock.

"Dead?" Her mother whispered out. "He – Tartin _died_?"

Jinn looked at them confused. "He died five years ago, you mean you didn't know?"

Sara's eyes widened and she looked as if she were fixing to break down in tears, Jinn looked positively alarmed at the possibility. Nyx still felt a bit dumbfounded. She hadn't ever thought she would ever actually meet her father again – endless it was years form now – but somehow, despite that, everything seemed to change when she found out her father was dead.

"I'm so sorry," Jinn said, her hands fluttering around Sara, not quite sure what to do. "I just assumed you already knew..."

Sara took a few deep breaths. "I'm okay," she breathed out. "It was just a shock, I had no idea..." Sara looked over at Nyx and saw her wide eyes.

"Nyx, sweetie, are you okay?" Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine mom." Nyx said blinking twice.

Sara smiled at her and Nyx could feel her sorrow and knew that her mother wanted to say something so Nyx spoke first.

"Am I still going to Diagon Alley?" Sara blinked before smiling again.

"Only if you want to, Nyx." Nyx nodded and stood up.

"Is there anything else I should know before you go?" Her mother asked turning to Jinn.

"Um, no, that should be all." Jinn looked like she was still recovering from the previous ordeal.

"Okay then. I'll see you later Nyxy." Sara got up and hugged her daughter, walking with her to the front door and watching them leave.


End file.
